


Morning Ligh

by ProbiePondKenobi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbiePondKenobi/pseuds/ProbiePondKenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for a class, sneaking in a little fandom writing in such a way that it might not be so I could turn it in.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Morning Ligh

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a class, sneaking in a little fandom writing in such a way that it might not be so I could turn it in.

He looks down at her

soft and curled

            in on herself in sleep

Her olive skin seems

            so dark

against the ivory sheet

                        glistening golden

                        in the morning sun

            wrapping her back

pulled around her

            when she rolled.

One small hand is pressed

            to her chest

the other safely tucked

            beneath her pillow

Her ebony hair glows

            in the warm

            yellow light

streaming

            from the window

 

He looks down at her

The only woman

            he ever

                        really

            loved

her heart so genuine

            so open

            so free

no secrets

no lies

 

He looks down at her

            rolls to her

and finds no one there

the bed is cold

            empty

the room is shadowed

            gray and dull

the memories are all he has

            to hold


End file.
